


Only The Egg

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [11]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, No Beta, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Bad goes to see if anything’s changed with the egg he found.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Awesamdude, Darryl noveschosch/blood vines
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Only The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The blood vines hypnotize it’s victims and when Bad gets controlled, Sam’s gotta save him (paraphrased)
> 
> The title is awful I’m sorry  
> Also I haven’t been keeping up with the egg plot honestly so I didn’t know what to do but I saw the request and was like 👀 yes please  
> ALSO sorry it took me so long lmfao there was so many requests and I wanted to do them ALL and obviously I’m not good at slowing my roll
> 
> ALSO ALSO I enjoy tentacle stuff but holy hell I have no idea how to write it

Travelling down the short staircase, the demon was met with more vines than there were last time. He swatted at one when it got close, trying to keep it away. 

“What is going on?” He asked, speaking to no one but himself. Reaching the farthest corner from the entrance, he gazed upon the strange egg. 

Taking a closer look, he nodded at the conclusion that the only thing that’s as different was the amount of vines, which were now starting to surround him. 

“Huh— ah!” He jumped in surprise as a vine wrapped around his leg, its grip was tight. Another curled around his torso. 

“Hey, hey, hey, wait!” He whimpered out, face flushing when a tendril snaked under his shirt and explored all along his chest. 

The vines started to graze along the sensitive areas of Bad’s body, causing the demon to shiver and let out breathy moans. 

Soon his pants were slipped off, exposing his ass and dick. A vine wrapped itself around Bad’s half-hard cock, stroking slowly and earning moans from Bad. 

The other vines started to pull Bad to the ground, resulting in him with his back to the ground. Vines lifted him up by his hips, holding him slightly in the air. 

One, without hesitation, pushed inside Bad’s asshole, causing Bad to cry out from the lack of preparation. His cries were interrupted by a different vine pushing into his mouth, wasting no time in thrusting itself in and out. 

The vine inside his ass also started fucking into him, the demon still whimpering from being stretched so much. 

It wasn’t long until Bad started moaning again, his eyes rolling back from the overwhelming feeling of being fucked and jerked off. 

The vine stuffed into his mouth removed itself, causing Bad’s moans to be louder and less muffled. 

He found himself at a loss for words, unable to think of anything but the vines and the egg. His tongue lolled out as he started drooling. 

“Wait..” Bad whined as the vines started to pick up their pace, “Wait it’s too much- ah!” He sputtered, feeling himself get closer and closer to his orgasm. 

The vines didn’t listen to him—it was likely they didn’t hear, vines don’t really have ears. Tears pricked at the corner of Bad’s eyes when the feeling almost became too much, “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” He pleaded, “I’m so close!”

The vine inside him pressed _right_ against his prostate, which was his breaking point. With a loud cry, Bad came, coating his stomach in white. 

The vine fucking him soon came to a stop, releasing a gooey liquid inside of him. Bad keened at the feeling. 

When the vines untangled themselves from Bad, and laid down fully down on the ground, Bad reached out for one of them, hugging the squishy tendril tightly with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam will save Bad in the next chapter 😉


End file.
